Sleigh Ride
by switchboxroxrox
Summary: Axel and Roxas go for a sleigh ride together. AkuRoku. OneShot. Uber Fluff.


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in Kingdom Hearts, but I can always write stupid fanfics about them._

_A fluffy one-shot winter fanfic. Last submission of 2007! See you in 2008! Based off Norikuu of deviantART's "Let It Snow" Akuroku drawing. Also based off teh well known song, Sleigh Ride, of course!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sleigh Ride_**

He could hear the sleigh bells jingling outside. Softly, just barely interrupting the boy's dreams. _Ring-ting-tingling too._

Outside the snow was falling. Roxas was snuggled in a blanket cocoon on top of his bed. It was too cold. It was too early. He's a teenage boy, and growing boys need their sleep after all.

"Yoo-hoo! Roxie-poo!" an overly excited voice called from outside his window.

_Oh dear god, why now? Why _him

He tried ignoring it at first, but that proved useless. The voice continued to sound, over and over again, with variations of "Roxieeeeee! C'mon!" to "Roxas, get your little ass out of bed!"

When he began hearing the sound of pebbles and various sized snowballs slamming against his window, he sighed, rolling his eyes as he slowly removed himself from his warm shelter of blankets into the cold world that awaited him. He stomped over to the window, jerking open the glass and shoving his head out, eyes glaring daggers at the redhead who stood outside, positioned to throw another snowball if the blonde hadn't come to the window.

"What? What the fuck do you want, Axel?" Roxas spat, shivering.

"Jeez, Rox. I didn't know you were going to be so grumpy. Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" Axel yelled back, dropping his snowball.

"Just tell me what you want," Roxas snarled, crossing his arms.

"Get ready! C'mon, get your butt out here!"

"Why?" Roxas questioned, anger lifting a bit in his curiosity.

"_Come on!_ It's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!" Axel said, smile spreading across his pale face.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me! I haven't gone sleighing since I was ten!" Roxas sighed into his hand, leaning against the windowsill.

"All the more reason to go, Rox! Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up let's go!" Axel called, placing a hand on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Fine. I'm coming. Hold up," Roxas mumbled before slamming the window shut and skipping over to his closet. He pulled out a number of different articles of clothing, pulling them all on hastily, still putting on a sweater as he ran downstairs. When he got to his living room, he glanced around and saw his furry jacket, which he grabbed and slid on, moving towards the door where his boots lay.

As he opened the door jerkily, still struggling to pull his boots onto his feet, he almost fell to the ground in alarm when he saw the red-head standing inches away form the door, sly smile on his face.

"About time, Roxie," Axel muttered, grabbing Roxas' arm to help support the shorter boy.

"Yeah, yeah," Roxas replied, snapping his arm from Axel's grasp. "You got the sleigh or whatever?"

"Of course, m'dear," Axel singsonged, gently shaking the board in his hand, the small bells attached to it jingling softly.

"Alright… So where are we going to be… sleighing?" Roxas said, yawning in the middle of his sentence.

"Tired Roxie?" Axel mused, leaning in to look at Roxas' face.

"Well, considering I'm _usually_ sleeping," Roxas began, softly shutting the door behind him.

"Well, I'm just going to have to wake you up, aren't I?" Axel said with a smirk. Before Roxas could muster up a response, he found himself with a snowball in his face, the cold snow burning his face.

"Axel!" Roxas yelled, swiping at his face to get the snow out of it. "What the—"

Roxas' complaints were cut short by a swift touch of lips between the two, Axel pulling away just as abruptly as he had begun.

"Awake now?" Axel purred, ruffling Roxas' hair as he began to trot off, down the steps of Roxas' porch and into the snow downfall.

"I… Uh… Wait up, Axel!" Roxas called, the blush spreading across his face, warming up his freezing features a slight bit. He jogged up to where Axel was half-walking half-skipping down a snow-covered sidewalk.

"Just look at the snow, Roxas! We'll be riding in a wonderland of snow!" Axel squealed, hugging the sleigh close to him. Roxas rolled his eyes, a small smirk finding it's way onto his face.

_He's such a kid…_

Axel huffed a bit, crossing his arms. "Are you rolling your eyes at me, mister? Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, you slow poke!" Axel growled, grabbing Roxas' hand, a smile once again finding its place upon his face. Roxas found himself laughing a bit as he let Axel pull him, leading the way to a deserted park. Guess it was too early. Axel beamed, pointing childishly at the large, snow-covered hill that lay a little way away.

"There it is!" he practically yelled, Roxas finally fully catching up to the older man, taking a place at his side, still hand-in-hand.

"That _does_ look like a mighty fine hill there…" Roxas breathed, fog erupting from his mouth. It was cold. Before Roxas could catch his breath again from the run over, Axel was trudging up the hill.

The hill was bigger than Roxas had expected. Axel just seemed peachy, however.

"Oh, Roxas, it's grand!" Axel said, dropping the sleigh momentarily when the reached the top, grabbing Roxas' free hand with his newly freed hand. "Just holding you hand…"

A blush quickly swept across Roxas' soft features. "A-are we going to go sleighing or what?" Roxas stuttered, face becoming hot again.

"Mmhmm!" Axel said, releasing the younger's hands and bending down, positioning the sleigh in the direction of the downward slope. "Alright, Rox! Hop on!" Axel singsonged, sitting on the back end of the sleigh and patting the area directly in front of him.

Roxas rolled his eyes, slowly walking over to where Axel sat grinning. He carefully plopped down in front of Axel, the redhead instantly wrapping his arms around the young blonde.

"You ready, Roxas? Should we glide along to the song of a wintry fairy land?" Axel laughed, clearing his throat.

"If that means should you sing, then no. Please," Roxas groaned, smiling nonetheless.

"As you wish…" Axel purred into Roxas' ear before pushing off the ground below, sending the sleigh flying down the hill.

"AUGGGHHHH! AXEEELLLLLLLL!!!!!" Roxas yelped, gripping tightly onto Axel's slender arms as the two rushed down the hill. Roxas was silenced after his initial cry, wind blowing in his face, sending shivers down his spine. The world was rushing past him, but he could still feel Axel's gentle body heat pressed up against his back. He closed his eyes, both to shield them from the harsh winds, and also to soak in the feeling of the older's body.

"Oh shit!" he heard the redhead curse behind him. Puzzled, he shot his eyes open to see it… A fence.

"Shit!" he too exclaimed, lifting his arms to shield his face from impact.

S L A Mmm.

He could hear Axel's laughter. He could feel a little pain in his legs and arms, but there was nothing too bad. He would be sore the next day, but it was nothing too serious. His face was in the snow. It was cold. He snapped his head up, gasping for breath. After regaining his breath, he looked around hastily for Axel, seeing the redhead, sitting on his ass, laughing hysterically, the broken sleigh a few feet away.

"Ahahahhaa… Oh god, Roxas… That was so funny!" Axel continued, snorting.

"You just snorted, stupid," Roxas said with a small chuckle. A grin was already plastered on his face.

"Was that fun or what, Roxas?" Axel laughed some more, cupping a lazy hand against the side of Roxas' face.

"I'm definitely going to be sore tomorrow… But it was worth it!" Roxas replied, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck.

"Let's go home, little guy," Axel grinned, pecking Roxas' cheek quickly before slowly standing up, stretching his back then offering a hand to Roxas, who was still sitting on the ground. Accepting the help, the redhead pulled the blonde up, chuckling some more. "You're cheeks are so nice and rosy…" Axel sighed, pulling Roxas close to him and wrapping his arms around the shorter boy.

"So are yours!" Roxas giggled, placing his cold hands on both sides of Axel's face.

"Agh! Your hands are cold! C'mon, we're going home. It's not like we can go sleighing anymore…" Axel muttered, motioning over to where the splintered sleigh lay.

"Alright… Your house? My parents aren't home, but of course Sora's still there…"

"My house it is! I want us to be…alone," Axel smirked slyly, wrapping an arm around Roxas' waist. "Now, let's take the road before us and sing a chorus or two…"

"Oh no, please, I told you, no singing. The singing is Demyx's job," Roxas rolled his eyes, the contagious smile still gracing his young face.

"But Roxas… Aren't you going to thank me for dragging you out of bed today?" Axel mumbled into Roxas' ear. Roxas sighed, but continued to smile, turning his head up to face Axel.

"Mmhmm… Thanks, Axel. It really was lovely weather for a sleigh ride—"

"Together with you!" Axel finished, placing a short kiss on the tip of Roxas' nose.

They walked the rest of the way to Axel's house in relative silence, an occasional chuckle or whisper escaping one of them before they resumed walking silently down the snowy road. It was cold outside, but they were warm, snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be.

When they arrived at Axel's house, the redhead hastily pulled out his keys, jerking the door open, the pair entering the heated house, a short wave of cold air rushing in before the blonde quickly slammed the door shut.

"Ah! Here we are, comfy cozy at my house!" Axel cried, stripping off his scarf and sweater, leaving him in a black tank top. Roxas did the same, removing his scarf, sweater, and jacket, revealing a tight black long-sleeve.

"Definitely comfy cozy to me," Axel purred, plopping his arm across Roxas' shoulders, leading him over to the fireplace.

They sat there, Axel quickly lighting a fire (he liked lighting fires, and was quite skilled at it, in fact). The older once again wrapped an arm around the younger, feeling the blonde shake underneath his stick of an arm.

"Rox, you cold?" he asked, concernedly leaning in to look at the boy's face. The younger nodded shallowly, leaning his head against Axel's shoulder. "Hold on," he whispered, slowly getting up, leaving Roxas to shiver.

As soon as he had gone, however, the redhead was back, this time wielding a black blanket, wrapping Roxas and himself up in it, watching the fire crackle away. Roxas slowly closed his eyes, his hand finding Axel's to play around with, tangling and detangling their fingers together, quietly. The crackle of the fire was loud compared to their silence, but it was soothing nonetheless. Axel's eyes found themselves shutting, before slowly slitting open once again.

"So Roxas, how about a ride?" he purred into the blonde's ear, eliciting a small shiver from the boy.

"Axel, we already broke the sleigh."

"Who said anything about a sleigh?" the redhead whispered, nibbling Roxas' ear shortly.

Roxas' eyes flew open, red flooding across his face before he sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned to face the older man, wrapping his arms around his slender neck, pulling him into a fiery kiss.

The snow continued to fall outside, but the two boys remained warm.


End file.
